


Play that Funky Music

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Doris vacuums</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play that Funky Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/)**witchyemerald**.

“Oh my God no.” McGarrett stage whispered in terrified awe and hit Danny in the chest with the classic soccer-mom-seatbelt-arm, stopping them both in their tracks.

They stood in the open doorway watching Doris vacuum. Vacuum and dance. And sing. _”kept on fighting. Loosing every step of the WAAAAAAYYYY. I said, I must go back there, and check to see if things still the same. Yeah they was dancing and singing…_ ”

“Wow.” Danny’s eyes were wide.

“Let’s just back away.” Arm still blocking his partner, Steve began retreating.

Doris smiled at their reflection in the picture frame. She kept dancing.


End file.
